Galaxies
by BrightNeonNight
Summary: Sam's mom dies and cat gets abandoned. Will their experiences that left their hearts cold bring them together and fix what's been broken? puckentine sam/cat love story with an out of this world twist.
1. chapter 1 : how it all started

Galaxies chapter 1

by BrightNeonNight

disclamer:i do not own the characters of icarly ,victorious or sam and cat,dan schneider does!

hey peeps! this is my first ever fan fic so please be gentle!and i must admit i was a little sloppy on the old grammar...XD enjoy!

* * *

sams pov

"Mom i'm home!" i shout as i swing open the door and plop onto the small beige sofa in the center of my condos living room.I was greeted with cold silence. She must be out drinking her life away i think to myself.I reach over and open my red and black bag and reached it to find my cellphone. Once i retrieved my phone i scrolled over Carlys name and began to type.'hey carls,i'm comin' over!' but before i pressed send a rush of sadness and realization took over my body and i stopped had been a habit of mine since the 5th grade,i would go over to Carly's house whenever my poor excuse for a mother went out for a while which just so happened to be almost every have changed now,carlys off in italy with her dad,Freddie has new friends,spencers married and me well i'm as miserable as a person can be.

My finger scrolled away from Carlys and over to Freddies name. Oh c'mon what am i thinking i can't call the dork!theres no chance that his crazy mom would let me step even one millimeter into her apartment without spraying me with some wacky disinfectant, and besides the tension and awkwardness between freddie and i since our break up a while back has been way too much for me too handle.

"well, i guess a social life isnt on my list today...like always"i mumble to myself as i stretch out on the couch and relax, and within a few moments ( thanks to my awesome Puckett genes) i drift off into a deep sleep.

I awoke to beams of red and blue light coming through the thin curtains on my window.

" oh crap" I whisper to myself as my eyes frantically search for a decent hiding place because i knew that i would have to escape through any windows since the windows were too high up for my liking.

"Samantha Puckett" came a deep voice from outside my loud and hard consecutive knock soon followed.

'well theres no use hiding now' i begin to lazily walk up to the the door and twist the handle.i thought they had come for me,and i was positive since they'd called my name,but i wasn't sure what i did because lets face it carly keeps me grounded and carly isn't here.

As i open the door i find a tall man thats probably in his late thirties holding a yellow folder in his left hand.a few seconds went by before he began to talk( he was probably waiting for me to greet him).

"what kind of fucked up shit did i do this time"i blurted out loud

"you didn't do anything ma'am.."the police officer replied with a stupid look on his face.

" well what do you want!?" i shouted t him which made him step back a little. i could tell by twitching and the expression on his face that he wanted to say a snarky comment back but he didn't say a word.

"Pam Puckett was found dead in back alley earlier today.."he paused. " we assumed that you were a relative".

My heart stopped.

" u-uh-th-th-thanks" was all i could get out before the officer handed me the folder in his hand and drove off in his black and white vehicle.

minutes passed before i knew what i want to do.i took my bag and threw the folder inside, i don't want to read this just yet...if i lose myself tonight i don't wanna be alone i want to have someone by my side.

i ran out the door and into the cool october air, and with my red high tops slapping against the cracked cement i held in my tears and frustration...until i reached the all too familiar bushwell plaza .

Cats pov

"bye honey!" my mom said as she stepped out side of the door,she carried three large suitcases that could've held at least three months worth of told me that she was only going to be out for an hour so she expects me to be sleeping by the time i came she was just donating clothes to goodwill or maybe she was dropping off some stuff for my brother and dad that were out camping.

"bye!" i shouted back with the usual smile on my face."see ya later alligator"i the door was closed i locked it and skipped over to my room with my purple giraffe and all.

The morning came fasted than i expected,i woke up to the beautiful songs of birds outside my window rather than the usual screaming of my brother . i stretched out and planted my bare feet on the floor so i could adjust to my weak knees. there was something different about the atmosphere..it was dead silent ( well except for the noise outside),there was no screaming, blaring music or the sound of pancakes eggs and or bak=con being fried in the kitchen down the hall.

I Left my room with my cell phone in one hand and my giraffe in the other. The first room next to mine was my brothers. I slowly opened the door to his room just in case something came out at me or fell on my head from the the coast was clear i looked around the whole .Everything was the same,the dirty laundry and dishes that my mom would've picked up were still in the same places as before.I told myself that my mom was probably tired or something so maybe she was sleeping.

i stepped out of the room and turned to the door ight acaross the parents room.i opened thee door and leaped in with my eyes closed

"good morning! " i said in a sing-song .I opened my eyes and looked around the room.

"you can stop hiding now!" i said with a half .The pace of my heart practically doubled.I called my mom,dad, brother...and with every call i was answered with 'sorry the number you have dialed does not exist'.

i told myself that they were just late or busy...I Fed myself lies like that for weeks before i finally accepted the truth .

''they're never coming back''

* * *

author's note: so what do ya think?i think its ok.. i still have to get used to writing for these characters X( please R&R! oh and i will be making ALOOOOT of chapters so check back every saturday on sunday.i also made a puckentine video check it out on my youtube channel 00neoncity00.


	2. Chapter 2 : ill do it alone

Galaxies

chapter two

by BrightNeonNight

* * *

authors note: I'm so sorry for taking so long! school is starting soon and to top that off i'm also going to a new school so the level of stress is at 100 percent.i promise that the next chapter will be much better!but the downside is that i probably won't be updating till the 7th or 8th of september

disclaimer: i do not own icarly or sam and cat! if i did they would probably be non existent.

I stood in front of Freddies door eyes glued to the floor and arms wasn't an option for me,i just had to stay strong,but the thought of being alone in this scary world is intimidating and scary since i know what its like and i've been there before.

Since Carly left i've practically had no one left,if things had been different and she would've said no to her dad i'd probably be standing in front of the door behind me rather than the one thats in front of me.

I knock on the the door and step back waiting for the door to open.a few minutes passed and i was starting to get impatient so i searched my pockets for something to pick the lock .I let out a sigh and knocked on the door again...And again still no response.

"Is any one home?"i .

with one smooth motion i removed my bag from my back and took out my cell phone. 'yo,benson are you home?'. after i sent the text i heard a familiar ring go off behind the door but there was no reply. What a jerk! the nub probably knew something was wrong but he still opted to ignore i guess i'm in this alone,i never needed him anyway.

As i stomped down the hall way i could see someone open the door in my peripheral and i could tell she or he staring right at me, but i ignored it and walk right out of the building.

I walked into a small park and sat on a rust swing. there was no one around since it was around 7:30 pm and the skies were already dark ,but i still hid my face as i wrapped my arms around myself and began to cry. A wave of realisation washed over me and reality hit me harder than it ever has.i've actually almost come to terms of what happened,this isnt a joke or a dream i'm alone. I still have melanie but shes off in some fancy boarding school and practically all my friends are gone.

when i think back i realise that although my mom wasn't the best parent she still fought to keep a roof over my head.

I decided that it was time to read the folder, i wasn't going to hide from the truth,i'm sam puckett and i'm not afraid of anything! at least i want to think so...i turned on my phone and pointed it at the contents of the folder and started to read.

Almost everything consisted of what would happen to my moms body and my house but there was one form that stood out to me the most. It was titled Corton foster homes and it was assigned for me. The sheet had all the details on the foster home,times,rooms,and school plans. On the bottom with dark blue ink were the numbers 2013 01 04 underlined as the day that i'm supposed to be there.

how ironic is this,both me and melanie end up in some kind of one step i got up and threw the papers against nearby tree and broke down into a fit of anger and was no way that i would go into one of those pathetic homes

I woke up to the annoying buzz of my alarm clock the next a sigh i rolled over and shut it off.I looked over at my phone on the bedside table,6 messages from freddie and one from dork must of told carly about me showing up at his house yesterday. Ugh yesterday...maybe i should take advantage of my recent "family crisis and stay home,i only have a week left in this town anyway.

And with that i rolled back over to my original sleeping position and drifted back into sleep.

It was already two o'clock pm before i decided to leave the house to do something somewhat productive with my life.i decided to go visit spencer and say my goodbyes,it was better now than later anyway because freddie usually gets home at three thirty so i could get back home without any awkward interactions or punching someone of more specifically a certain Fredward Benson.

* * *

(AN:

sorry for the short chapter :( well..what do you think?yay or nay? make sure you review and favourite!

also,whose pov should the next chapter be in?

thanks for reading :D


End file.
